tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARelicFromThePast
The edit game isn't gone guys it's here....... Check the blog. also leave a message here if the blog post is not up yet. if it is leave a message thereWho Am I? Who Am I? Who Are You? 20:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am Teddy XD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 20:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HiWho Am I? Who Am I? Who Are You? 20:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Where do i edit here or the td wiki? and where do i pick teams? Duncanjustin It's a bad boy '' 00:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You get to choose which place you want to edit at. Tell me that and the team thing on my latest blog¿Aimers? (You Gotta Love Those Upside Down Question Marks) 00:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) AYoS Yo. Ya know, you should totally join Higgnkfe's camp. It fits your style, and yes, I'm aware that I can't do a signature. Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be?Is it Higgnkfe, Alejandro, or will you pick Courtney? 01:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe Huh?>>> I'm confused, Heather rocks and TDobsessed88 told me to edit here...????Huh?>>>>Creator 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC)CreatorCreator 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) NO! On his blog it is called week 3 edit challenge[[User:TDobsessed88|TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 15:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) TDM (DG's W) Please, vote off Frost in Total Drama Musical (DG's way)! Please! Sunslicer2 That rat! I fake-agree to an alliance with him and this is how he repays me? 00:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' the challenge will end soon it total drama citySmilewolfy 01:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) that challenge ended, i'm talking about the youtube challenge 03:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) your team has to vote on total drama citySmilewolfy 23:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wanna join my Total drama sports camp? Duncanjustin ''That's my name don't '' 01:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Aimers, don't forget about Total Drama Knowledge. Just to update you, you're team lost due to one member just saying he had the same answers. Ken ended being eliminated. User:SethAllred343 Who's Awesome (ME!) Who's good at acting and Singing? (ME!) 22:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) On my camp thing, you were eliminated by Noah. Sorry User:SethAllred343 Who's Awesome (ME!) Who's good at acting and Singing? (ME!) 22:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) idea hey, you know how our camps always have people who don't participate, how about we make a camp where a person can only join if we invite that person, and we invite people who always play, what do you thinkSmilewolfy 01:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) no problem, and don't forget you have to vote in total drama city, you're in BLainley's fandom i thinkSmilewolfy 02:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) yo, i'm making the invite only camp now named the ultimate wiki camp, do you wanna be my co-host? and tell me if you know anyone to invite, i'm inviting phyneo and sierrastalker and me and you should be contestants aswellSmilewolfy 02:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) okay the camps up now The Ultimate Wiki camp Smilewolfy 00:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Can the elimination for the edit game take place on thursday? Please! We all know that TdiAlex is out. Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 00:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Update the edit game! Please! I'm dying to find out who loses! *starts to die* Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 22:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You hate me, don't you? Making me wait this long to show me that I won! I know I've won... just have to do the math myself.... UPDATE!!!! Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 01:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I have to change my wiki to the camps wiki on the edit game. Is that ok? *singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 01:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) TDK All Stars Nick and Bryan have been selected to compete in TDK all stars. See you there!*singing in the shower badly* Lalalalalalalala...wait, Webkinz Mania, why hello. Wait A minute, STOP STARING AT ME! I FEEL NAKED! User:SethAllred343 00:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Organization XIII: The camp is in full swing! Thought you should know!Alejandrofan3000 06:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) come to the chat! I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 01:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi can i be in the edit game Hey, Aim. It's MTDM. Is the Edit Game based on mainspace edits, or all edits total? Thanks in advance. --mtdm doz knot no 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Aimers,your on the td camps wiki too?Cool:)Can you do me a favor and join my camp Total Drama Elementry :) Owenandheatherfan 15:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC)]]